My Pain, His Pleasure
by Super-GeekGoddess101
Summary: Paige is ready to leave her boyfriend of two years, Dean Ambrose to escape from the heartache, the suffering he puts her through. But Dean is not going to let her go so easily..not by a long shot. (Smuttiness and Rough Sex) Read with Caution!


**This one shot is for AmbroseZigglerGirl, since I know she loves Dean/Paige together. Enjoy :)**

Paige finished packing up the last of her things and zipped up her suitcase. She said it a million times but she meant it this time. She was ready to leave that heartless son of a bitch, Dean Ambrose. She was sick of the arguing, fighting nonstop. They would argue until 6 in the morning and it was all because of the fact that Dean was a big flirt. He admit that he cheated in the past but it was only because they weren't in a serious relationship at the time. But either way, they would always get back together no matter what. Even when they had the THE worst of the worst arguments of any other couple, they would always make up. She had always hoped that even when they made up, he would try to change some of his ways.

But a man like Dean Ambrose wouldn't change his ways: He wouldn't change his constant flirting with other women, him staying out late as always, and with him always wanting to start a fight with her whenever he didn't get his way. The straw that broke the camel's back was when they got into an argument about him accusing her of cheating on him. The argument went as far as when Dean slapped her, out of anger. Dean realized what happened and he even regret what happened. But Paige retaliated by slapping him right back and they started fighting all over again, which would always end up in passionate sex.

But enough was enough for Paige. She couldn't hang on to this so called love anymore. She couldn't continue crying at night with him always breaking her heart. She didn't have anymore fight left in her to continue this crap. She had to leave him, she had to escape from this prison of a relationship and she had to do it ASAP. Dean wouldn't be home until one in the morning, since he was at the bar with his friends as usual. She zipped up her jacket, grabbed her purse and then grabbed two of her suitcases as she headed downstairs. She didn't know where she was going to go, but she knew that she wasn't going to stay there with that sadistic bastard.

She set the house key and the diamond ring he gave her on the table and then she went to the front door. As she opened it, she was shocked to see that Dean was at the front door; He was home early! He looked at the bags in her hand and saw that she set the house key on the table. He looked up right back at the dark haired girl with the dark brown eyes.

"Where do you think you're going?" Dean demanded to know.

"It's over Dean." Paige told him firmly. "I can't do this anymore. I can't put up with any of this crap."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Dean said angrily.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about, don't play dumb with me!" Paige retorted. "The fighting, you always wanting to start shit, the trust issues, it's EVERYTHING!"

"Don't fucking yell at me Paige." Dean told her in an calm but angry tone. "Watch who the fuck you're talking too." Paige rolled her eyes and scoffed.

"Don't you get it?" Paige said angrily as she was now glaring at him. "You don't own me. I don't love you anymore."

"Bullshit." Dean told her with a smug smirk. "You love me just as much as I love you."

''Well, things have changed.'' Paige told him coolly. ''I have stopped loving you a long time ago; Its time for me to be happy and find a real man..hell maybe he'll be more of a man than you will ever be.''

Paige grabbed her bags, trying to leave but Dean grabbed her arm, stopping her.

''No other man is going to want you, not like I will.'' Dean growled at her, his stare intense.

''Get..your hand..off of me.'' Paige said, swallowing carefully.

''Not until you agree to stay and stop with this childish bullshit!'' Dean said, taking her bags and throwing them across the room.

''It's not bullshit, you asshole!'' Paige yelled at him. ''And what are you going to do anyway? You gonna hit me again?''

''That was an accident Paige, I apologized.'' Dean said clenching his teeth. ''You are not going anywhere. You're mine!''

''Not anymore.'' Paige said. ''Goodbye Dean.''

When Paige tried to open the front door, Dean had his hand on it, closing it back. He grabbed Paige and turned her around to face him.

''I said..you are NOT going anywhere!'' Dean growled angrily. His nostrils were flared and his blue ocean eyes were turning red by the minute. He would be damned if he let Paige walk out that door and leave him.

''Oh don't worry Dean. I'll stay; but I'll find another man...who knows? He'll probably fuck me better than you anyway.'' Paige said condescendingly.

Paige couldn't help but smirk inside as Dean's rage was starting to show all over his face, making him ball his fists up. She wanted to hurt him, just like he would always hurt her, whether it was intentional or not.

''I said, no other man will have you!'' Dean screamed out, throwing a glass cup across the room, shattering it. Paige was getting a little scared but she wasn't the type to back down, especially not with Dean Ambrose.

Dean knew what kind of games she was playing and damn it, they were working; The thought of her being with another man made him sick to his stomach. It was as if acid had touched his skin. It would be a cold day in hell before he let Paige walk out that door or move on with someone else. Everything of her belonged to him and there wasn't a damn thing she could do about it; not while he was still alive and breathing.

Paige watched for Dean to make the next move, and when he didn't, she tried to open the door again. But she was in for a surprise: Dean slammed the door back down and pushed her up against the wall.

''Don't push me Paige,'' Dean hissed at her. ''I'm warning you right now.''

''You need to get off of me right now, I don't want you anymore.'' Paige snarled at him.

''Yes you do, get that through your fucking head!'' Dean screamed at her.

''FUCK YOU!'' Paige fired back at him, her body shaking with anger.

Paige tried to push Dean off of her but Dean wouldn't let go of her arms. He had a huge grip on them as he tore off her jacket, still holding her up against that wall. She kept trying to fight him. She would slap and kick him in his leg. Just as she tried to grab her bags and run for that door, Dean was one step ahead of her as he grabbed her leg and pulled her down with him.

They were both fighting on the ground with Dean pinning her arms above her head. She would scream and fight, squirming with every ounce of energy she had in her but Dean wouldn't let her go. Paige called Dean every name in the book and Dean had enough of her bitching and the fact that she wouldn't listen to him. So he forcibly grabbed her face and kissed her with as much love as he had bottled up for her.

He still loved her and even though she was a prideful stubborn bitch sometimes, he wouldn't change anything about this British Dark Haired Beauty. It was one of the reasons why he loved her so much. Yes he made mistakes but he's really been trying hard to make it up to her and try to do better, despite his prideful and stubborn attitude and recent when he slapped her, he thought about it every day and regretted it.

He would never hurt Paige on purpose; His anger took over him completely and he couldn't be able to control it this time. Their relationship was kind of doomed from the start but he couldn't let her go. He wouldn't let her go, and he sure as hell wouldn't let HIS Paige, be with someone else. He will kill her first before she is happy with someone else.

Paige bit his bottom lip, making it bleed but he still continued to kiss her. She moved her head back and forth, trying to escape the velvet touch of his lips but he wouldn't let her. He continued, shoving his thick hot tongue into her warm mouth but she would try so hard to force him back out. He cupped the back of her head, forcing the kiss on her harder.

Her body still tried to fight him off and she was able to get her other hand free and slap Dean across the face, trying to get up. Dean snatched her by her dark hair and threw her on the couch and attacked her neck, pulling off her jacket.

''Dean, STOP IT!'' Paige screamed at him, beating on his hard chest.

Dean wouldn't listen to her. Since talking to her wasn't getting through to her, he had no choice but to prove to her that only SHE belonged to him and no one else. He pulled off her black buttoned blouse, popping the buttons off as they hit the floor.

He continued to attack her neck, leaving a dark purple bruise and then he pulled off his jeans. Paige tried using her knees to get him off of her but Dean's weight was a little heavier than hers. He used his other hand to be able to break the zipper off of her jeans, pulling them off until they were around her ankles, along with her black thong.

He had his hand around her throat now, squeezing it as he forced her to stare into his blue-green eyes. The rest of his body weight had her pinned down, making it impossible for her to move anywhere else.

''Say You Are Mine, Paige.'' Dean demanded. Paige's hair was disheveled and the light peach lipstick on her lips was smudged and around her puffy, bruised lips.

''Fuck You!'' Paige breathed out heavily.

''Wrong answer, dollface.'' Dean said with that smug smirk on his handsome face.

He forced her legs open and wide for him and then he dove his face right between the center of her creamy pussy lips, sticking his tongue inside of her, eating her out roughly.

''LET ME GO!'' Paige screamed out, pushing him out between her legs. ''I s-said no!''

But Dean ignored her shrieks of outrage. They actually motivated him to eat her out even more as he slurped up her juices roughly, swirling his tongue inside her wet tunnel. Then he roughly shoved a finger inside her wet channel as he started plunging in and out of her, sucking hard on her throbbing pink clit. Paige tried to get away from him, getting off the couch but Dean's strong arm had her pinned as he feasted on her pussy.

He fingered her hard and fast and despite Paige's constant struggle with Dean, she felt like she was going to explode right now. Dean sat up, pulling his jeans and his boxers down, still straddling her. He ripped off her bra and then he grabbed one of her tits, sucking on her hard nipple.

He knew deep down the fighting excited her body and he used his other hand to stroke his cock until it was fully hard all the way. Paige let out a whimper as his teeth made contact on her nipple, biting it hard, adding onto the pain that felt so damn good to her, no matter how much she hated it.

Dean had her chin between his index finger and thumb, looking into her dark brown eyes. He saw that they were filled with hatred..but there was also some lust in there was well. He knew her too well and he knew her weaknesses, especially if one of them was for him. Dean and Paige panted harshly, looking into each other eyes.

''I love you Paige, damn it why can't you see that?'' Dean said.

But the look in her eyes said different; She still had doubts, anger, hatred, and disdain for him. But he knew there was love inside, whether she wanted to admit it or not.  
Without any warning, Dean rammed his cock inside her wet hole. Paige gasped as she felt the length of Dean's cock squeezing inside of her. He immediately started pumping his hips inside of her, pushing her legs farther back, pulling off the rest of her jeans.

Paige had tears running down her face due to the pain of Dean's cock bruising her pussy. He kept pummeling his cock inside of her, as his hands were gripping on her hair. Paige screamed out in pain but he was also hitting her spot as well, making her pussy, her legs, and everything inside her feel so numb.

He shoved a finger inside her pink rosebud, making her cry out for him as she ran her nails up his back, drawing dark red angry marks on him. She clutched onto him as she moaned louder for him.

''FUCK! FUCK! Dean, stop this please!'' Paige begged him, despite her moans of pleasure. But a part of her wasn't sure if she wanted to stop this at all.

''You are mine, don't you get that?!'' Dean yelled at her as he drilled into her harder. He bit down on her neck, drawing some blood, leaving a possible scar on her. ''No other man is allowed to touch you except me! No one can love you like I can!''

Paige held onto him as he pumped into her faster, sweat pouring off of his forehead and down his pecks and onto his tight stomach. Sweat was all over Paige as it covered her whole body. He squeezed her breasts, pinching her nipples as he picked up a faster rhythm with his constant fucking. Paige arched her back as she felt like she was on the brink of her orgasm. Dean kissed her passionately, still fingering her asshole. His body was burning but he couldn't stop; hell he didn't want too.

''SAY YOU ARE MINE!'' Dean demanded.

''You can go to hell...fuck!'' Paige cried out, tears running down her eyes. She didn't want to do this but she was fighting a losing battle. Her body was giving in to the pain/pleasure of Dean Ambrose. The man she still loved, despite how hard she tried to put up a fight.

As Dean drilled into her harder, he hit her G-spot constantly and Paige was shaking hard, indicating that she was going to cum. She didn't even have to scream it out loud for Dean to know that.

''Come on, cum for me damn it!'' Dean grunted still drilling into her body. Paige couldn't fight it anymore; She was going to cum hard.

''Oh God! Dean!'' Paige screamed out. Her juices started squirting out onto Dean's cock, making her go crazy with the pleasure washing all over her. But Dean wasn't done just yet.

Dean grabbed her hips, sitting them both up as he forced Paige to bounce up and down on his cock and Paige had her nails digging into his chest. Dean's cock felt like it was going to explode with Paige bouncing on it so perfectly. No other woman could turn him on like she could, despite that she was a spitfire.

He still loved that about her, even if they were fighting right now. He squeezed her hips as he forced her up and down on his cock, pumping into her wildly, enjoying her screams of pain and pleasure as they went straight to his throbbing cock.

Paige's hair was falling all over her face as she bit down hard onto his collarbone, making him hiss and grit his teeth with pleasure. He wrapped his arms around her back as he drilled into her harder and faster. Paige felt like the room was spinning as she felt another orgasm creeping up on her like an unexpected tsunami that would crash onto the city

Her ass bounced onto his cock and then after a few more hard thrusts, she screamed out her orgasm into his neck as she started cumming; her juices coating his cock as she gasped and cried all at once.

''FUCK!'' Dean roared as he started shooting out his creamy load inside of her.

There was so much cum coming out of his cock that even Paige couldn't accept it all, as her pussy dripped out her juices, along with his milky seed. Dean grabbed her and kissed her puffy swollen lips as Paige returned the kiss.

They both looked up into each others eyes as Paige knew that deep down, despite how much she wanted to hate him, she would always love this man, just as Dean truly did love her. He gave her another light kiss on her lips and Paige rested her head on his chest.

''I love you Paige...don't leave me.'' Dean said, almost sounding vunerable.

''Not by a long shot Ambrose...'' Paige whispered to him, her brown eyes looking up into his blue green ones. ''I love you too.''

She knew this wouldn't be the last fight they would have and it would probably get worse...but she also knew that no matter what, they were by each others side and the love they had for each other would weigh out any obstacles they would come across in the near future.


End file.
